The New World
The first ship from the Old World landed four hundred and fifty-seven years ago, since then a greater land mass then the whole of the old world has been explored with no end in sight. Dragonkin, elves, orcs and goblins among others are indigenous to this world. Most of the exploration early was done by boat along the sea and up the river. During exploration the land was found to hostile, encountering numerous beasts but the biggest threat were orks, they were pushed back but as they approached the Broken chain there density increased eventually coming to a stand still. This region is now considered orc territory and a unsteady peace set in. North of the Whitestone chain can be found a gigantic swamp, living within it are undead creatures. Due to its position few expeditions have been sent it, fewer still have returned. City and towns With the exception of Yonder and Eriar all the town of the new world started as an outpost for explorers, hunter and the like. As the outpost grow they protect the nearby farms and villages as that appear and become city states. Because of their origin the towns have a selection of all the races with the exception of the hobbits and that did not really immigrate to the New World as well as orcs, goblins, catfolk and dragonborn that do not cohabitate with others. Eriar. (before) As the very first explorers went up the Wonder on the first trip came across Eriar, the only elvish town. Elven seer had foretold the coming of the insiders and built Eriar as an embassy and a trading point. No elves live in Eriar, it is just a waypoint, a place to learn of other cultures. Yonder (year 0) The place where the elders first landed. The unofficial capital of the New World, where the coast exploration ships start there journey, where all the merchandise coming down the Wonder meets the goods for the Old World. Leton (year 47) As the first explorers went up the River Wonder they discovered a lake gigantic lake on which there was a large island which they were able to quickly clear of its creatures and set up an easily defendable outpost, due to its position it gained prominence among other outposts and was turned into the second town of the new world. Today it has become a metropolis taking up the whole island, its strategic position as the river Wonder's conflux insures that it will keep growing. The city is ruled over by the ancestor of the fonder, however the guilds hold a lot a sway. Most of its wealth now comes from its vassals up stream. Further (year 71) Some of the first explorers came across this extremely fertile land covered in luxuriant vegetation empty of any aggressive creatures. This small eden was kept secret and hidden by those that found it when the first generation passed away there children did not understand the gift that they had been given and decided to reveal themselves, a town was built a year later. Some interesting resources are nearby but none of them justify any further expansion, so once the good land was filled to capacity the growth slammed to a halt. The town was erected as an offshoot of Yonder but was bought by its people and is now ruled over by a democratically elected council, where any adults born on the land has a vote, with the exception of half orcs. Wave (year 96) As the explorers went up the river Waver, battling the white waters they found a meander with a particular geometry, as the water flowed a steady stream of fish land on the shore. A natural place of an outpost, Leton sent out a mission and created its first colony that later turned into a vassal. The amount of fish varies following the season, stopping completely in autumn and has a major outburst at some point in spring. This unusual food source allows wave to garnison a larger standing force than standard allowing for a larger dependent territory. On the other side of the river orcs are sometimes sighted, leaving it uninhabited. Anak (year 117) At the end of the Whitestone chain lays a giant peak, that mountain as well as the town within are called Anak, the explorers approached due to the high peak, when they got close they could easily see metal veins spreading across the face of the mountain. An outpost was quickly set up with no real owner, everyone rush to grab the low hanging gold. It took a year for word spread to the Old World the first migration of dwarfs started. They took control of the mine by sheer weight of numbers, they digged deep into the mountain following every vein, even reaching the north side. As the mining grew harder and winter set in they established Anak. An endless series of corridor, tunnels, mine shafts and occasional grand hall. Even if anyone is allowed to live in the town most people are uncomfortable living underground for long stretches. The town is ruled by a Dwarven Prince, vassale to the low king in Lasea. Wisp (year 148) Many years after the first trip up the Wisper, Lepton sent a mission to set up an outpost. One day they saw a wisp on the shore and the whisper told them to follow it, it lead to a huge field of wild strawberries. The explorers decided to camp there, when they woke there were hundred of mushrooms around their camp, on that day they started building the outpost. The land is fertile, beautiful and natural catastrophe there, however they were and remain the frontier between the civilised world and the wilds. They played pivotal role in pushed the orcs back even further, and they consider it their duty to keep the orcs at bay. The inhabitants of Wisp are said to be brave, forceful and silent but mostly lucky, but not everyone can live there, nearly everyone that moves there feels uncomfortable and oppressing, a select few find a home. Hayford (year 167) The blandest town of the New World, it has mayor elected by the guilds from a set of twenty individuals picked randomly from the farmer population. Burk (year 20x) Founded by pirates for pirates, a place to trade, sleep and spend their coin. It was only two hundred years that there was enough ships to be sustain a full community of pirates, any one is welcome at Burk as long as they have coin and they are welcome to leave as long as they have a good arm. Croyden (year 234) One of the few towns established by nobles, two minor families, the Armstrongs and the Stormwinds, joined forces to create a joint colony in the new world. Using the resources they were able to quickly build a fortified town and castle in a ideal place, such a strong position is rare in the wildness and there dependance grew quickly. In the year 278 the two families had a unknow falling out and the Stormwinds returned to the Old world where they later took over the Armstrong land. The nobles however were still set in the old ways, starting war after war for empty, empty, vermin infested lands even going so far as burning down an elf forest that they claim was on there land. After a centred years of bloodshed the family was pressured into giving up some of it's power. This movement, helped by the rising guilds, lead to the formation of a four member council with at its head an Armstrong, each councilman or women names their heir. Wand (year 260) The first explorers, when camped out for the night saw a light coming from a nearby forest, as they approached they discovered thousand of fireflies and were greeted by elves that told them in a calm but firm voice that they were not welcome with the exception for one of the gnomes of the party that was invited to join them. The next day the gnome came back and chose a dozen people to come with him, to the others he gifted powerful wands of healing. Over the years thousands of individuals have been allowed to stay, when the leader dies the next one is chosen in a seemingly unanimous vote. The town has become famous for its magical wood as well as high quality mundane lumber, but never in great quantity and never green. Legrove (year 272) Set up as an outpost for the coast explorators in the early years it, it slowly became a trade centre controlling a majority of the trade coming from the south. They zone around is mostly inhabited by catfolk that appreciate the climate Exceyd (year 319) An offshoot of Yonder, they are inpatient to acquire their independence, they however lack any of their own resources and no one else interests line up with their own. The town has a voluntary tax to raise funds to buy themselves back, twice now pirates Cutter (year 338) The furthest outpost turn into the furthest town, where the Wander expeditions start, where the Hunters congregate, this is town for people who miss the old times, the days of the first explorers. The town's main export aside from monster remains is wood, the people attracted to Cutter are not the type that are worried of deforestation. River Wonder A slow flowing river, wide enough for ten barges side by side at its narrowest. Clear and fresh water was the salvation of the first expedition and they named the source accordingly. Little did they know that the river would also be the best way to explorer the lands and be the centre of the New World. In the early day they used to row or punt boats up the stream. The merchandise now flows in both direction carried by the current, a team of horses or simply magic. As you go up the Wonder you reach the lake Wonder, which has three river flowing into it. River Wander A calm but narrow river, with a few rapids that have now been tamed by locks, at least until you reach Cutter, as of now the explorers have explored the distance between Lepton and Cutter ten times over and there is no hint of a source. River Waver For most of its length the river is white water, it also has two small waterfalls. The first explores used a lot of magic to manage such a difficult trip. Now days the river has been tamed as much as it is possible with locks, paths ladders and canoe station where you can borrow canoe for each section. River Wisper As the first explorers went up the yet unnamed river they heard a soft voice whisper to them it helped them avoid numerous dangers as well as leading them to interesting discoveries. The river seems to react to people in various ways, not interacting with most, guiding other and there are stories of some being lead to there death. The river seam to judge those how ride her, on what quality is unknown. = Category:Place